marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Canadian Shield
Category:Heroes Processing Names: Matthew Jacobs Harpien AI: CAnaDIaN/CADIN ((Central Analystic Dread Intelligence Negation)), Trinite and Edward Henrys. Codename: Canadian Shield Powers: From the CADIN Armor, Matt has The Following: Support: #''Artificial Intelligence: ''Built into the armor itself, CAnaDIaN (See Name and History for more) provides strategies, background information on opponents, and the current status of the suit, and monitors Matthew 24/7. #''Superhuman Strength:'' He is capable of lifting up to over 200 tons. #''Energy Absorption: The armor is also able to drain multiple forms of energy for its own use. #Sensor Systems: Known sensors include radar and physiological/medical scans that allows Canadian Shield to take the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provides Harpien with real-time personal physiological data. An all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms often came in handy. #Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support. #Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the arc reactor that also powers the suit. #Magnetism: The armor can use magnetism to push metal objects at will. Defensive: #Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, and such, taking little to no damage. The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. #Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. #Artificial Intelligence: CADIN also provides tactical procedures to help assist in Combat Offensive: #Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. #Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path #Energy Blade: Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his left arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands. #Missile Box: Similar to an assault helicopter rocket pack, holds several missiles of up to eight types rockets, including Anti-Tank, Anti-Ship, Spent Uranium Core Armor-Piercing, Flame Bomb, Fire Suppressant, Smoke, Tear Gas, and a Radio Repeater. Each type of missile can scan and target several targets at once and fire at a moments notice. The missile can also reach Mach 2 in under 5 seconds. #Gauntlet Mini-cannon: This variably configured gun contains eight kinds of specialty 3.9 mm ammo: Spent-Uranium-Core Armor-Piercing, High Explosive, Concussion Type, High Temperature Thermite, Tear Gas, Tracer, Flare and Smoke. They can be switched in the middle of combat instantly. #Multi-beam: As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that CADIN has absorbed. #Pressure Pad Glove: A Modification by Jacobs, the right Gauntlet can change into a Pressure Padded Glove, increasing chances of Strength of Punches and Increase of Impact, but decreases Accuracy and Speed. Other CADIN Trinite and Edward both have the ability to jump into a NERO (Nanotech Exosuit Reactive Operator), created by Stark Industries, and as Matthew can manage for himself finely, it's rather easy, although edward stresses to stay in the CADIN Armor more often. The NERO Suit is armed with a Cloaking Device, Strentgh Multiplier, Arc Reactors, Time Expansion Device System, Reaction Booster, Nanobot Glands to store Nanobots, a Weapon Materializer, Hidden Nano-Blades, all rolled up into Human-sized Nanosuit, making Trinite and Edward a fearful Duo. Matthew As Matthew is a Delta-Level Mutant, he has the power to Levitate himself, making up for CADIN's inability to propel the armor for flight. He also can manage the armor manually rather efficiently. History: Matthew Harpier was born in Bordeaux, France, a major port city which has a estimated population of 1,105,000. He was originally a Zeta-level mutant as he grew up, until he was 18, when he jumped, as was 30 feet up in the air. he crippled himself and no one helped, but everyone obviously freaked out. He was transported to a hospital. After that, he had to utilize a wheelchair. He decided to move to Salluit, Quebec. He got a job at the Stark Industries outpost there. They were Plannning to develop a Detroit Steel and Hulkbuster combination armor, and as a premier worker at SI, Matthew accepted. They gave him enough medication and painkillers to help sustain his own body should the first test fail. CADIN was created a few 30 years back before Matthew came as a Assisting Computation Device, AKA a ACD, at Stark Industries in Ontario. Rather smartly, The Quebecois SI managed to fidn out from inside sources, and stole the Central ACD itself. A lawsuit was passed, and the Quebecois won. For 2 years, it was enhanced, until Francis Dublain, COO of the QSI, inspired by War Machine, Detroit Steel, and the Hulkbuster, decided to implement CADIN as a STAC AI for their OWN Armor, making the Iron Man of Canada. Yeras of work was put into CADIN, until June 13th, 20??, CADIN Mentally cracked for a unknown reason. He immidiately adopted a GLaDOS-like Attitude, and murdered 10 out of the 15 developers on him. He was immidiately forced to split himself into a opposite version, informally referred to as Edward Henrys, to make sure that this new personality doesn't become sentinent of it's true origins, but it IS aware, it just plays dumb. On May 21st, 20??, Matthew Jacobs Harpier was placed carefully into the CAnaDIaN Armor. The test was highly succesful, but immidiately The Insane side, refered to as Trinite, locked down Matt's body inside, trapping him. Matthew was intially panicked, then mellowed thanks to Edward. He was submitted into Department's H training Program, than upgraded to Alpha Flight. When they all died in the Cataclysm, Matt, Trinite, and Edward decided to reform the team with them as leader. Personality: Matthew Matthew's Like those stereotypical Drill Sergeant's, but with the combination of a Cold and Calculating Strategist. He's Not Crazy, but he certainly is temperamental, one moment lending a hand, the next b*tching at you for beign a baby and asking for help. He comes up with 100 ways to kill you in one nanosecond, often loving the thrill of battle. Sometimes he IS caring, but rarely. When he is, he's one of the nicest people on the planet... CADIN CADIN's a STAC (Strategic Tactical Analyzing Computer) Gone insane (Trinite), and simultaneously calm and relaxed (Edward). He computes various things efficiently, but offers the most absurd opinions on random things, some not even part of discussion at the time. CADIN's other, more calm side, Edward Henrys, however is Polite, Nice, but when in rage, can instantly kill you quickly, without regretting the decision. Weakness(es): CADIN/Armor: Due to the frailness in Matt's body, CADIN must keep the armor charged at all times, often involving breaking away from a fight to recharge otherwise Matt would die. The Armor fairly new, so it's pretty weak in truth. Also, if the armor is too overloaded with energy, it starts to weaken the power cells, crippling CADIN and Matthew. NERO Only one AI can stay inside, so rapidly swapping happens alot. When the CADIN Armor, upgrades, so does NERO..... Matthew: Matthew suffers from a Disease which makes his body extremly frail, forcing him to reside in the armor, otherwise he'd die of, well, everything. [[User:Comiclove|'SHA~']] [[User Talk:Comiclove|'VEET''']] 01:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC)